acceptation
by Chocobon
Summary: Le parcours d'Arthur et de Merlin pour arriver à un monde sans crainte de la magie . Spoilers saison 3  catégorie K pour le moment mais risque vite de changer.


Titre: Acceptation

Auteur: Chocobon

Série: Merlin

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage cité dans cette fiction n'est de ma création, seul le script l'est.

Note de l'auteur: je me lance dans cette aventure en espérant que cela vous plaise, je vous souhaite d'avance une bonne lecture et surtout laissez une petite review, ça prend quelques secondes et ça motive toujours les auteurs à continuer ^_^.

Prologue:

Le grand jour était arrivé pour Arthur. Son couronnement royal était pour aujourd'hui, l'étape majeure dans la vie d'un tout nouveau suzerain. Dans sa chambre baignée de lumière, Arthur, aidé de son fidèle valet Merlin, s'habillait pour l'évènement. Les bottes fraichement brossées, la chemise tombait impeccablement sur les épaules du prince. Merlin lui posa également sa cape rouge avec l'emblème des Pendragon sur les épaules, lissant le moindre faux pli.

C'était un jour royal. Merlin souriait tout en admirant son maître qui répétait en silence les vœux qu'il allait prononcé plus tard dans la journée. Arthur portait fièrement les couleurs de sa famille et Merlin savait qu'il en serait digne.

-Le moment va bientôt arrivé, il est temps d'y aller. Se réjouit Merlin.

Arthur secoua la tête nerveusement pour affirmer qu'il était prêt. Il respira un grand coup et aidé de son ami il franchit la porte de sa chambre, se dirigeant vers la grande salle où l'attendait les nobles, ses proches ainsi que son père.

-Souhaite moi bonne chance Merlin.

Le rire familier du brun le détendit face à toute la pression qu'il avait sur les épaules. La fierté brillait dans les yeux du sorcier. Grâce à ses efforts et à ceux d'Arthur, le blond allait devenir un grand roi.

-Tout ira bien, votre altesse.

Alors qu'ils franchissaient les couloirs, ils croisèrent les chevaliers dites de la « table ronde ». Le prince avait une totale confiance dans ces hommes qui avaient risqué leur vie pour l'aider dans sa quête de reconquérir Camelot et de délivrer son père Uther Pendragon.

Merlin rejoignit discrètement Gaïus à la gauche du trône et Guenièvre. Le médecin de la cour sourit doucement à son protégé avant de retourner son attention à la cérémonie qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Arthur avança dans l'allée centrale de façon majestueuse. Son père, malgré les épreuves, l'attendait devant le trône, le regard fier. Il allait faire la passation de pouvoir et ainsi expier ses péchés du passé.

En arrivant devant le trône, le roi et le prince se jaugeaient de façon solennelle.

-Mes chers amis, mes sujets, nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer deux évènements importants, mon abdication au pouvoir et l'avènement au pouvoir du prince Arthur Pendragon. Après les heures sombres que Camelot a subi, il est temps qu'un homme jeune et brave prenne la relève pour faire ce dont je me suis toujours tenu de faire, protéger mon peuple et garder la paix sur nos terres. Je ne suis plus apte à veiller à mon devoir et je sais que mon fils Arthur continuera ce que j'ai commencé. J'ai une totale confiance en son pouvoir de décision et je sais qu'il sera un grand roi, bien plus grand que je ne l'ai été.

Les paroles touchèrent profondément le prince. Il ressentait la fierté de son père pour lui, rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux. Arthur écoutait humblement les paroles de son père , prêt à assumer complètement son rôle de roi de Camelot. Il allait par la suite prendre la parole pour exprimer ses vœux pour son règne quand une dame portant une cape rouge s'avança dans l'allée centrale. Les regards se tournèrent soudain vers cette apparition.

- Mais qu'est ce que... S'étonna Uther lorsque soudain la jeune femme releva sa capuche, l'homme parût frappé par la foudre.

Au centre se trouvait Morgane. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer la voir arriver en plein milieu du couronnement d'Arthur. La foule commença à reculer devant cette femme qui était synonyme de terreur. Elle avança , l'air mauvais sur le visage, la main tendue vers le roi.

Arthur sortit de suite son épée et en appela à ses chevaliers.

- Chevaliers de Camelot, arrêtez là!

Merlin voulut se rapprocher de son maître mais la foule l'en empêchait. Aider de Gaïus, il put se rapprocher au plus près du prince.

-Avant la tombée de la nuit, Arthur, je te promets que tu perdras la personne la plus importante. Tu perdras ce que moi j'ai perdu.

Ces paroles ressemblaient à une prémonition.

- La seule personne qui va mourir aujourd'hui c'est toi Morgane.

Arthur n'attendit pas d'avantage et s'avança pour brandir son épée devant sa sœur. Un rire s'éleva de la sorcière.

- Comme-ci une arme aussi inutile que ton épée pouvait me terrasser.

La jeune femme paraissait évanescente.

Gaïus tint le bras de Merlin pour le maintenir loin de la sorcière.

-Merlin, je crois bien que Morgane n'est pas réellement présente parmi nous.

- Comment? Demanda le jeune sorcier.

- Regarde-la bien, on dirait presque un fantôme, je crains qu'elle n'est lancée une projection astrale, rien ne pourra la détruire sauf si on trouve la source de cette magie.

- A quoi cela peut-il bien ressembler?

- Je ne sais pas à toi de la trouver Merlin.

Dans le désordre ambiant, Merlin regarda tout autour de lui, la sorcière était entourée par les chevaliers et le prince qui essayaient de la maintenir en joue. Le roi se tenait en retrait complètement désemparé, se tenant au trône. La foule tentait de s'enfuir par la porte principale et aux fenêtre un corbeau regardait la scène en coassant.

-Le corbeau! Je suis sur que c'est lui! S'emporta le druide en ayant découvert la solution.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour le détruire?

Merlin fixa le corbeau malveillant et lança dans la langue des druides un sort de répulsion. Le vent se leva rapidement et les yeux du brun virèrent mordoré. Le corbeau chercha à s'échapper mais, touché par le maléfice, il se mit à brûler. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la sorcière se tourna vivement vers Merlin et son tuteur. La rage autant que la surprise déforma son visage.

-Toi?

Puis elle disparut, de la même façon que le corbeau. Un étrange silence retomba dans la pièce. Les chevaliers rabaissèrent leurs épées, et la tension baissa. Guenièvre qui n'était pas loin se rapprocha du prince.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Je...Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Arthur en regardant étrangement Merlin.

Il n'avait rien raté du bref échange entre Morgane et Merlin. La disparition de la sorcière était forcément lié à son serviteur et un affreux doute le prit d'un coup et si...?

Uther, sous le choc, commença à délirer. Il ne s'était toujours pas remis de son emprisonnement lorsque sa fille était montée sur le trône et cet incident n'avait rien arrangé.

-Qui a fait cela? C'est de la sorcellerie, je la reconnais!Qui?

Son regard dément se tourna vers Merlin en premier lieu qui se statufia devant la colère et la haine d'Uther. Tous les regards de la salle se tournèrent vers le malheureux valet.

-Toi? Tu es donc un sorcier de malheur!Gardes! Saisissez-le!

Contre toute attente, Gaïus se plaça, les bras en croix devant le jeune homme.

-Non sir, vous commettriez une grave erreur en croyant cela.

Le regard de Merlin refléta son incompréhension.

-Gaïus? Non...

Après une profonde inspiration, le médecin sortit la phrase, synonyme de peine de mort à la cour.

-C'est moi, sir. J'ai pratiqué la sorcellerie pour chasser cette chose.

- Vous? Mon ami?

Le roi commença à avoir le visage ruisselant de sueur et des vertiges le prit au dépourvu.

- Votre majesté? Vous allez bien? Sir?

Arthur s'approcha de son père pour le soutenir. Le roi s'était assis par terre, se tenant la poitrine au niveau du cœur, son bras gauche le faisait souffrir et sa respiration était laborieuse.

-Père, que vous arrive-t-il? L'inquiétude envahit les traits du prince.

-Je...Je ne sais pas...J'étouffe...

Sans plus réfléchir, Gaïus s'approcha de son roi mais Uther dans un dernier élan de mépris le repoussa.

-Non pas vous, traître!

Dans un geste indécis, le médecin se tourna vers le prince.

-Je suis le seul à pouvoir le guérir, il faut me faire confiance pour le sauver, sans cela votre père sera perdu.

Après une hésitation et un dernier regard à Merlin, le prince acquiesça.

Le vieil homme se pencha sur son roi et l'examina avant de se rendre compte de l'état de santé détérioré du malade.

- Venez m'aider, il faut emmener le roi dans sa chambre.

Les chevaliers aidèrent le suzerain à s'installer dans sa chambre. Merlin s'approcha d'Uther quand Arthur le stoppa net.

-Non pas toi Merlin.

Le regard glacial qui avait été lancé ne laissait pas de place au doute. Cela glaça le sang du sorcier. Son cœur s'accéléra .

« Il sait. »

Ce fut la seule pensée qui frappa le jeune homme. Il fut mis à l'écart par le prince alors que le cortège suivait le roi. Merlin n'eut qu'en mémoire le regard d'Arthur.

Pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, Gaïus resta au chevet du roi pour le soigner. Arthur attendait sur une chaise près de la fenêtre dans la chambre de son père. L'inquiétude figeant ses traits. Trop de choses s'étaient passées et il y avait tant à réfléchir. Il avait beaucoup de questions sans réponses, malheureusement le médecin était occupé et ses interrogations attendraient.

-Prince Arthur? Votre père vient de se réveiller.

Le noble s'approcha du lit et constata l'état affaibli d'Uther.

-Père, je suis heureux de vous voir revenir parmi nous.

Encore groggy, le roi essaya néanmoins de se souvenir des derniers évènements. Arthur se sentit rassuré en voyant son père se redresser du mieux qu'il put.

-Il faudra encore quelques jours de repos, et il sera remit sur pied mais il ne doit plus avoir le moindre choc émotionnel comme il a eut sinon cela lui sera fatal. Il faut quelqu'un au chevet de votre père le temps de se remettre.

-Oui mais cela ne sera pas vous Gaïus, répondit le roi d'une voix faible.

Le roi était connu pour sa rigueur et sa détermination. Le médecin s'était préparé au moment même où il s'était déclaré sorcier à entendre la sentence d'Uther.

-Vous serez condamné et brûlé pour sorcellerie, maudit sorcier. Vous nous avez trompé toutes ses années. Dès que vous serez sortie de cette chambre, les gardes vous emmèneront dans votre cellule.

Arthur détourna le regard, ne s'opposant pas à la décision du roi. Gaïus après un temps pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, acquiesça de résignation et se dirigea vers la sortie. En ouvrant les portes, il vit Merlin, perdu et les gardes qui le prirent chacun par un bras.

- Non, cela ne se peut. Vous êtes innocent, il faut parler au roi!

Son tuteur le fit taire rapidement.

-Tais-toi Merlin, tu dois d'abord penser à ton avenir, à toi et à Arthur.

-Je parlerais à Arthur, il comprendra, j'en suis sur.

Les gardes repoussèrent Merlin tandis qu'ils amenaient le prisonnier au cachot. Le sorcier chercha du regard son prince. Tout ceci ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais cauchemar. Arthur était un homme bon, il l'aiderait à libérer Gaïus. Il se rendit dans la chambre de son maître, prêt à plaider sa cause.

Après quelques instants d'attente, le blond franchit la porte de la pièce, le regard las et les épaules basses. Merlin s'approcha de lui.

-Arthur, je vous en prie faites quelque chose, Gaïus est un homme bon et vous le savez.

-Ce que je sais ou ce que vous vous évertuez à me faire croire, Merlin? Depuis quand pratiques-tu la magie? Ne le nie pas, je t'ai vu!

La colère transparaissait dans sa voix. Cela refroidit le druide qui accusait le coup.

-La magie Merlin! La seule chose qui soit impardonnable! Elle a corrompu tant de cœurs. Combien de fois avons-nous du souffrir de sortilèges? Tu le savais et tu n'as rien dit.

-Je ne pouvais pas Arthur.

-Altesse! Je ne te permets pas de m'appeler par mon prénom. Je ne suis jamais autant senti trahi, Merlin.

Le regard blessé et ces paroles dures firent flancher le valet qui souhaitait tant que le prince comprenne son attitude.

-Je t'ai accueilli comme mon valet, puis comme un ami et enfin comme un égal... Comment as-tu pu?

-Il est vrai que je maîtrise la magie, cela fait parti de moi depuis que je suis né. Je ne peux pas faire comme si je n'avais pas ce don. Gaïus est innocent, si il faut punir quelqu'un punissez moi mais pas lui, il ne mérite pas un tel châtiment.

Merlin avait un regard implorant. Arthur en souvenir des moments passés avec lui, failli hésiter mais se ressaisit de suite.

-Je verrai pour qu'il ne soit pas brûler il restera au cachot pour le moment. Il est coupable d'avoir abrité un ennemi de Camelot sous son toit.

-Quoi? Mais jamais je n'ai cherché à vous nuir...

-Silence Merlin! tu parles au futur roi du pays et par la même, j'ordonne ton exil sur le champ. Je te laisse une heure, au-delà tu seras pourchassé. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir sur mes terres. Pars et ne reviens jamais.

-Arthur, tenta le brun de façon désespérée.

-Sors avant que je ne change d'avis et que je vous fasse brûler tous les deux.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'incompréhension rencontra la douleur et la colère. Un mur séparait à ce moment précis les deux hommes. Résigné, Merlin détourna le regard et sortit de la chambre du prince, des regrets pleins la tête.

Lorsque le valet fut loin de la pièce, le prince s'affala sur la chaise proche de la fenêtre et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

-Merlin, qu'as-tu fais?

A suivre.


End file.
